Setu Tauvela
| place = 6/16 | alliances = | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 33 | exiled = }} Setu Tauvela is a contestant from Survivor Washington: Orting. Profile Name: Hello Survivor Universe, I go by the name of Setu Tauvela. Age: I'm 20 years old. Current Residence: I grew up in a small town of Orting, Washington. For my entire life up until mid-2013, I lived there. But as of now, I reside in Sumner, WA. Occupation: I’d consider myself a music connoisseur and a bit of a funny/outgoing guy. If it’s not comedy, I love to express myself through music. I like to mix, scratch, and turn it all the way up to volume 11 on the weekends. I book for Weddings, Parties, Grand Openings, Bar Mitzvahs, Baby Showers, you name it. I’d consider myself a Mobile DJ. Tribe Designation: Personal Claim to Fame: I made minute rice in 59.5 seconds last night. Inspiration in Life: I have a many inspirations in life. One of them being Prince. He’s the only male to wear assless chaps on live television and get away with it. Respect. Hobbies: In my free time I, of course, DJ multiples events. I have this intimate fascination with music which is why I picked up DJ’ing in the first place. Mixing and playing music you and the crowd likes really gets me going. The social aspect of DJ’ing is much bigger than the music itself. Speaking to the crowd during or after my gigs is always fun. Sometimes when I’m not messing with my mixing board and when I have free time (and the gas), I like to go hiking and explore the outdoors. I own this nice hybrid bike and I like to take it out for a ride every once in a while. Also have always have been a big fan of thrift shopping because there’s nothing that brings more joy to me than taking a nostalgic trip by collecting vintage novelties. Oh and I also like to take long walks on the beach. Pet Peeves: Bad drivers, people who base their opinions and beliefs off other people’s beliefs and opinions (people who can’t think for themselves), people who repeat themselves more than once, close minded individuals, Popular Viner-esque humor, Frat culture, racism, xenophobia, sexism, misogyny, and people who repeat themselves more than once. Any mindset that involves disrespecting others for who they are is not acceptable under any circumstances. Oh and I almost forgot… I honestly can’t stand Hunter Snider because of how goddamn short he is. 3 Words to Describe You: Thicc, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, and Great with Numbers. If You Could Have 3 Things in an Evergreen Forest What Would They Be and Why?: Simple. I’d bring my boombox, a pack of batteries, and giant supply of Hi Chews. I’m sure my evergreen furry neighbor friends wouldn’t bother a kid with his music and Hi Chews. Unless you have wings. Then you bother just about everybody you encounter. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I’m more like Rob Cesternino. I’m a pretty huge fan of his and I love the way he carries himself. The way he played (Survivor) Amazon was impeccable. If I have to flip flop between alliances to get to the top, I will. SURVIVOR WASHINGTON Contestant You Are Most Like: I don’t see myself like anybody from the previous season’s cast. Unlike them, I’m actually going treat this season as a game rather than a camping trip. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR WASHINGTON: I’m no big fan of reality TV but I can make an exception for Survivor. I’ve always been a fan of the game and I love the social experiment aspect of the game. It makes the game seem so much more authentic. Hearing that they finally have one in Washington surprised me. It surprised me so much that it compelled me to apply to be on Survivor Washington. And here I am! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I have the willpower, physical endurance, and strategy skills to make it to the top. Physical strength is, in my opinion, overrated. I’m a friendly guy who gets a long with just about everybody and if Rob C. can make it to the Final 3 by switching between alliances, then I’ll resort to that method. $500 is a lot of grocery store gumballs. Orting Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Setu is the highest placing male member of the original Wilkeson tribe. Category:Contestants Category:Orting Contestants